Brooke's The Girl
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: ONESHOT. Brooke and Lucas. What if, when Lucas met Lindsey in New York for the first time, she brought up the couple in the book. What if the couple she was talking about what Brucas? PLEASE R&R.


**Okay, I've wanted to write this for a LONG time now. So this is it. A one shot of a Lindsay and Lucas talk about the girl in the story.**

"Hey, Lucas Scott?" a blonde said. We were meeting for the first time, and I was so excited to talk about my book; to whoever listened. _The Unkindness of Ravens_ was sent everywhere, and finally, someone had responded kindly. "I'm Lindsey Strauss," she said.

We shook hands. Even though I was so distraught about Peyton dumping me, I had to act cool. I needed someone to publish my book. "Do you want a drink?" I asked.

She nodded. Her blonde hair was long and straight. It was like Peyton's, but darker, and straighter of course. But anyway, I didn't want to think about Peyton right now, she shouldn't be in my mind. I don't want her in my mind, even though I love her.

"So let's talk about your novel," Lindsey said. She reached into her purse and grabbed a notepad. "Everyone at my office _really _liked it. You should be proud of yourself Lucas. We just have some notes—"

_Notes? _Why would she have notes, she just said she loved the book. I won't change anything if they force me. I want a publisher who likes my book, just how it is.

She kept reading from her notepad and telling me to change some stuff. She was waving her pen around, and I was nodding. She did make some good points. Everything might make a little more sense if I just listened to her. It'll make everything better.

After we talked, I signed with her. Then we started talking about our lives. She was a decent girl. I actually really liked her. We ordered drinks as she told me some of her life story.

Her eyes were beautiful, so was her figure. Everything about her was just so beautiful. Maybe it was the drinks in me, but it may be just her. She was great.

"So, tell me about you," Lindsey said after laughing about one of her own stories. "What's new with Lucas Scott?"

I didn't know if I should tell her, but I was drunk, so I just did. "Well, I just recently had a break up. We were together for three years," I said.

"Is it a girl from the book?" she asked.

How did she know all of this? "Yeah. A girl from the book," I repeated, remembering writing about Peyton with a smile on my face.

"You know, I was always rooting for the couple in the book," she said.

Everyone says that. "Yeah, it seemed Peyton and I were a perfect fit. But now—"

She cut me off. "Peyton? I was talking about Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. You broke up with Peyton?" she asked.

Brooke? Why would she think that was the couple?

_'Brooke's the other half!'_

I remembered Nathan's quotes. I had forgotten. Wait, should I call Brooke? I mean, I am in New York, and I haven't seen her in three years. It might be a fun reunion. "Yeah, well." I didn't have words except, "Will you excuse I have to make a call."

Lindsey nodded and I left the table with my iPhone. I looked through my contacts until I hit Brooke. I immediately pressed call and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" she answered in her raspy, sexy voice. Just to hear her voice; it made me smile.

"Davis," I stated.

"Lucas Scott?!" she shouted.

I laughed. "How've you been?" I asked.

"Pretty great. Where are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in a bar… in New York."

"In New York?! Which bar?"

I had told her and she said she would meet me in ten minutes. I returned to the bar just to see Lindsey packing up. "Oh, you're leaving?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, but you have my number, and I have yours. So I will call you later. I paid for the drinks by the way. It was great meeting you Lucas. And I hope you are well," she said. Then she just left.

I ordered another drink and waited for Brooke to come.

"Well, well, Lucas Scott," I heard her voice from the crowd.

I got up and turn around. She was wearing a sexy yellow shirt, and white pants. Her hair was straight, and with a white band in it. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You're the girl from the book," I said in awe.

"What?"


End file.
